Behind the Bleachers
by Auntieoaty
Summary: Vic wants to do something she's never done before.


**Behind the Bleachers**

Walt and Vic had gone to dinner at the Busy Bee after work, they entered the restaurant just before Dorothy closed and locked the doors for the evening. Even though they were the only two in the diner they sat close together and spoke in hushed tones while having their meal and Dorothy went about cleaning and closing up for the night. They had been out on several 'public' dates together in recent weeks but had been seeing each other secretly for several months. After dinner they took a walk around behind the Busy Bee and through several side streets, going nowhere in particular. It was late on a Tuesday and was already dark out. Few lights were on along the streets as the wandered about chatting about nothing in particular. As they neared the high school Vic took note that there were even fewer street lights on and the area behind the bleachers was sheltered in a deep inky shadow. On impulse she grabbed Walt's hand and headed straight for the stadium fence.

As she reached the chain-link and started to climb, Walt watched her, "What are you doing?"

She looked down at him from halfway up the fence and said, "I thought we could make out behind the bleachers," giving him a mischievous wink and all too feral grin.

"Uhm Vic, what if someone sees us?"

"Look how dark it is back there Walt really. Nobody's gonna to see us."

He stammered trying to find an excuse, "Yeah, but, uhm, Vic it's trespassing."

As she threw one leg over the top of the fence she looked down at him shrugged, "So we'll arrest ourselves." He merely shook his head at her as she stared down at him, "Well are you coming or do I have to do this by myself?"

Walt really did not want to consider exactly what she meant by that statement. So he reluctantly climbed the fence just as Vic pulled her other leg over and dropped to the ground near the field edge, not far from the bleachers.

As soon as he dropped to the ground Walt felt his jacket being pulled by the upper arm; before he could even straighten up. Once he was upright Vic turned and grabbed a hold of his other sleeve as well and walked backward as she led the way towards the darkened bleachers.

Glancing over her shoulder now and again she maneuvered them around the edge of the field and back beyond the outer edge of the bleachers. Once they reached the area where the shadow was near total darkness, Vic leaned in and breathed softly against his cheek, "I think this will do just fine." Walt felt a bit of relief when he saw just how dark it was and was grateful Vic had changed from her light uniform shirt into a dark blue sweater earlier for their date. They were in the deepest part of the shadow, Vic turned her face into his and sought his mouth as he wrapped his arms around her waist. After an intense heat laced kiss Vic released his mouth and admitted, "I've always wanted to do this."

Walt tried to read her face but it was too dark and his eyes had not yet adjusted. "Do what?"

"Makeout behind the bleachers."

"Oh. Right."

Vic giggled at him a little as she whispered, "Geez Walt relax you're acting like _you've_ never done this before."

"I haven't."

She quit giggling and asked in an almost reverent tone, "You've never made out behind bleachers before?"

"Nope."

Vic hugged him tightly around the neck and claimed his mouth in a tender but extremely possessive kiss; it was different than any other kiss they had ever shared. Walt felt like he was drowning and finally truly living; in total unison. He couldn't say he had done much more than just accept her kiss; the intensity of it was overwhelming all of his senses.

She released his mouth and nestled her head against one shoulder to whisper huskily in his ear, "You have no idea how sexy I find it, when there's something I get to do with you no other woman has had the pleasure of ever sharing with you."

Walt tightened his hold around her waist pulling her firmly to him and gently kissed her ear, cheek, the soft hollow of her neck, and then brushed his lips to hers, "Kiss me, Vic?" he brushed her lips up across her cheek stopping at her ear to confess, "I need you."

Vic claimed his mouth fervently and Walt responded with equal zeal; seeking life and strength from her. He still could not understand what she saw in him but her obvious desire was intoxicating; he had to respond to her, the need they shared, and his deep yearning to be fully enveloped in her love.

**At the Red Pony**

"Walt why are there grass stains on the back of your jacket?"

Walt nearly choked on his beer as Henry moved from behind him and around to the back of the bar.

He gave Vic a side-glance before looking at Henry, "I, uhm..."

When she snickered both men looked at her, "Don't you dare tell'im you don't know."

Slightly piqued at being caught by Henry and challenged by Vic he shot back in a short huff, "Fine you tell'im." He regretted the words the instant they left his mouth, because her face lit up and he knew she was going to do just that; there was no way he could stop her.

Vic leaned both elbows on the bar and pushed up with her feet, angling her body slightly in front of Walt and toward Henry. She whispered conspiratorially so no one but the three of them could here, "We were making out behind the bleachers over at the high school."

Henry look Walt squarely in the eyes, "You?!" He was truly surprised; Walt just glared back at his friend in a failed attempt to get him to drop the topic.

Vic made matters worse by trying to defend him; at least that's what he thought she was doing, as she held her position and tone, "He didn't want us to trespass." When Henry looked over to her she added somberly, "I told him we could arrest ourselves."

Henry's eyes flashed and twinkled but he held the rest of his features in a firm poker face, his voice hinting at the humor he saw in the situation, "But you did not do that?"

Vic grinned and snuck a glance at Walt before looking back to Henry and saying, "Nope and we didn't arrest us for indecent exposure either."

Walt reached out and placed his hand on the top of Vic shoulder guiding her back to a seated position. "That's enough out of you two."

Henry spoke first, "Me? I have not..."

"Henry. Drop it."

"I will after I say one thing on the subject. Only then will I drop it."

Walt sighed and leveled his gaze on his friend, "Fine. One thing."

"Walter I cannot believe _you_ would..." Walt glared at him and Henry lowered is voice and leaned forward, "_Risk_ getting caught making out behind the bleachers..."

Before Henry finished Vic interrupted, "In all fairness Henry. I should tell you, _I_ seduced _him_."

He met Vic's eyes and gave her a tight lipped smile then turned back to Walt, "Still, I am proud of you Walt." He nodded in totally sincerity.

Vic couldn't help but add with a wink, "You should be. I sure am."

Walt shot her a look but before he could say anything to her Henry quickly interjected, "You know Walt I find our talks so much more enlightening when Vic is present."

This brought Walt's stare back to Henry, "You said you would drop it."

"You are going to deny me details?" Henry feigned hurt feelings.

"Yes!"

"But Walter that is the most intriguing part."

"Don't Walter me."

"That is your name. Is it not?"

"Just Walt to you, if you're gonna continue to gang up on me. You and your patronizing 'Walter tone'. There is nothing about my sharing details of tonight with you that would be in my best interest. So drop it."

Henry stared at his friend, surprised at the length of his protest, "Yes Walter," came Henry's somber stoic reply.

Vic snickered and leaned sideways toward Walt as Henry moved to serve other customers, "I'm sorry. That was all my fault. Don't take it out on Henry."

She bumped his shoulder in an attempt to get him to look at her. She bumped him again slightly when he did not take the hint. When he failed to look at her the second time she turned her face, putting her mouth close to his ear and whispered, "If you don't look at me Walt, I'll see to it we give everybody else in the bar something to look at." He turned his head to hers; she leaned back so their mouths would not brush purposely or accidentally, as he met her eyes but said nothing. She held his gaze and said sincerely, "I'm sorry." she gave him a small soft smile and noticed that his face relaxed slightly so she added, "I just figured you would tell Henry anyway so what would it hurt if I told him first?"

He tilted his head slightly as he thought for a moment and then gave her a smirk of embarrassment, "Yeah but its _different_ when I tell Henry."

She couldn't help it and had to laugh at him, "Apparently, because you leave out the details." She softened the condemning statement by giving him a smile and a wink, "Besides you told me to tell him."

"Yup, not a mistake I'll make again, either." He gave her a small grin in spite of himself and she laughed some more.

Henry brought them two more beers and set them on the bar. He was about to walk away when

Walt quietly said, "Henry."

He paused and looked at his friend but said nothing; he waited giving Walt time he was sure he needed.

"Look Henry I, I just, well I …"

"It is alright Walt. I understand. You are ready for some things," Henry smiled warmly at him, "but not quite for others." Henry winked at Vic before he stepped away.

She smiled at Henry and then turned her attention to Walt who was facing forward again, "You mad?"

"Nope."

"Walt?"

"Yep?"

"Walt?!" her tone was firm but not edgy. He turned to face her and Vic tried to read his eyes, they were a deeper blue than usual; almost as dark as she had seen them in their most private intimate moments. She softened her expression and her voice, "I'm sorry."

He held her gaze with the hint of a challenge in his eyes, "I know. I made to big a deal out of it and I shouldn't have."

She watched as his gaze narrowed and tried not to sound worried, even though she could feel it building inside her, "I don't want this to spoil the evening."

Walt shifted in his seat to face her more fully, draping his arm across the back of her chair; not taking his eyes from hers, "It won't." Vic saw a flash in his eyes just before he drew his arms around her and pulled her from her barstool. Standing her in front of him as he slid himself to the edge of his own stool; pulling her body close to his. Before Vic had the chance to completely register what was happening, Walt had claimed her mouth in a deep, passionate kiss. He held her so tightly against himself she had some difficulty getting her arms around him. She wrapped one arm around his waist and slipped one up his chest; curling her fingers into his shirt front in a vain attempt to pull him even closer.

They came up for air and Vic leaned her forehead against Walt's, "What was that?"

"Have you forgotten? That's called kissing?"

"Cute, Smartassless. What happen to keeping a low profile? No public displays and all that?"

"Oh. _That_, 'what was that?' I decided to challenge my comfort zone."

"Huh?"

"Henry said I was ready for some things and not for others. Since I want _all_ things with you, I thought I would start breaking out of my comfort zone." He gave her a disarming smile as he leaned his head back slightly.

She could tell by the gleam in his eyes he was thinking of something else, "And?"

"And Henry wanted details."

"So you thought you'd _what?_ Show him instead of tell him?" She asked somewhat incredulously and tried to smile beyond her disbelief.

Walt shrugged, "Well I'm not big on talkin' ya know?" He held her close but not quite as close as before.

"Uh huh. Just what are you up to?"

"Nothing but what I said."

"Waallt."

"Honest. You threatened to give everyone here something to look at, just thought I'd do it first."

Vic shook head at him and tried not to laugh, "Not all threats are serious, ya know?"

"Do now."

"Oh sure." She scoffed lightheartedly, "Like you really thought I'd do that to you and risk scaring you off. Not a chance."

Walt pulled her closer again, "Then it's a good thing I acted first, huh?" The last of his words were muted by his melding their mouths together again.

Vic's arms went up to the back of his head, she crossed her forearms and held his head to hers, as she lost herself in Walt's kiss. When they parted again Vic began to laugh; hard.

Walt gave her a stricken look, "Gee thanks."

Vic shook her head 'no' and kissed him swiftly before leaning back and showing him her hands.

Walt looked down and saw there were several blades of grass in her hands. He shook his head in silent laughter and reached up to the back of his head with one hand.

Just as he started to brush the grass out of his hair Henry stepped over, "Oh no. I did not stop your public indecency in my bar but I will not allow you to brush that mess onto my floor. Go outside or brush it into the waste bin in the men's room but do not put that on my floor."

Vic laughed at the bemused expression on Walt's face and the way Henry fought against a smile, "Here, I'll get it." She wiggled out of Walt's embrace and grabbed a napkin from the bar top. She carefully and thoroughly picked the blades of grass from Walt's hair and placed them on the napkin. Once the last blade was removed from his locks she wadded up the napkin, leaned up on the bar a pitched the napkin in the bin behind the bar. "Everyone happy now?" She patted a cheek on each man as she sauntered back between them to sit back on her stool.

Walt nodded and Henry said, "Thank you for keeping my bar clean." And then putting his all into fighting the smile twitching the corners of his mouth he turned to face Walt, "Are you going to tell me the reason for your little floor show?"

Color infused Walt's cheeks and his voice was barely above a whisper, "You wanted details."

Henry held his features firm, "So you decided to show me rather than tell me?"

Vic laughed, "He's not big on talking ya know?" Walt shot her a look and Henry glanced in her direction. Vic shrugged, looked at Walt, and challenged, "What? That's what you said when I asked you the same thing."

"You asked the same thing?" Henry asked.

"Yeah. He said he's trying to get out of his comfort zone."

"So, that is what you call it?" His question directed to Walt.

"Well I don't call it public indecency." Walt muttered.

Henry stared at Walt and said as seriously as he could manage, "No, as I understand it, that was what you did behind the bleachers." He finally let his friend off the hook and smiled warmly at him as he clasped him on the shoulder, "I am truly very proud of you Walt."

Walt stared at him in confusion, when Henry did not elaborate, he finally prompted, "For?"

"For, allowing yourself to be happy, Walter. It has been a long time." Henry gave him a brief pat on the shoulder before walking around the length of the bar, "Too long." Walt still looked a bit bewildered as he stared at Vic. Henry rounded the bar and stopped when he was even with the couple. He looked between them and offered, "Making out tends to be less noticeable when you are dancing."

As Henry moved further down the bar Walt and Vic reached out for each other at the same time, smiling at each other when the realized they had had the same idea. Walt offered her his hand and followed as Vic led him to the dance floor. They wrapped themselves in each other and blocked the rest of the world out as they slow danced, and lost themselves in each other's kisses, on a very small patch of the dance floor.

Walt and Vic danced and exchanged kisses while whispering quietly to each other. After a couple of songs Walt told her, "You need to keep your hands above my belt and out of my hair."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't things between us are going to move beyond everyone's comfort zone."

"Oh" She kissed him.

He said "Yeah, oh" then claimed her mouth to wmphasize his point.

"And that would be _bad_?"

"No, but it would mean we would have to stop dancing."

"And_ that_ would be bad?"

"Nope, just thought you wanted to dance."

She slipped her hand in one of his pockets and squeezed before she ran her other hand up, pushing her fingers through his hair, pulling his face close to her; she took full possession of his mouth. Vic pulled him closer to her exploring his mouth thoroughly. As soon as she released his mouth and relaxed her hold and his hair Walt turned her toward the bar but Vic kept her hand in his pocket lightly squeezing his butt as they walk toward the bar and bade Henry good night.

Henry set a bag on the counter and said "Do not forget this."

Walt looked at Vic and back to Henry, "We didn't order anything"

"I know you did not. But I suspect the two of you are going to need this to keep up your strength."

He pushed the bag toward Walt who took it and smiled as he pulled Vic closer to his side, they both spoke, "Thank you" and "Good night;" at the same time as they headed for the door.

Henry actually chuckled as he said to their rapidly retreating backs "Good night to you two too, and you are welcome."


End file.
